


Date with the Fishies

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: MerRoy, Multi, date night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More MerRoy shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date with the Fishies

Kory and Jason stayed in with Roy that night, even though he knew they had a date planned and he’d told them to go have fun. He felt guilty about being happy that they wanted to spend time with him and had to hide the grin that threatened to escape when they brought the beach-chairs into the bathroom with the tub tray and laptop.

They both were dressed up, Kory in a dress that was covered in shimmering scales that changed from green to gold to purple when she moved and Jason in a dark suit with no tie.

 _What are you two doing?_  He signed quickly when they settled in on either side of his tub. Jason reached over and turned on Blue Planet, which Roy had been watching a lot of lately.  _You’re supposed to be at dinner._

Kory smiled and he thought his heart was going to stop at the sight. She often smiled at Jason like that, when Jason was working and couldn’t see. People didn’t smile at him like that, at least that he ever remembered. Roy wanted to keep that moment all to himself, one thing that was just for him. 

“We didn’t want you to miss out,” She shrugged and arranged her dress so it wouldn’t get wet. “Dinner without you isn’t the same.”

The admission made his insides squirm pleasantly, his tail beginning to betray the emotion to his friends. Roy wanted to be a part of what they were so much it hurt, especially when they left him to sleep at night. He hated being alone so much. And he loved these people so much that it felt like he might split open sometimes. But they were here, with him instead of having fun out in the world.

Jason took his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, resting his arm on the edge of Roy’s tub, fingers making little ripples in the water near his hip. He could feel like against his skin, along with the little jolts of biological electricity that came with movement. Roy kept his eyes on the screen of Jason laptop, wanting to touch his hand but too scared to. He loved Jason as much as he loved Kory, and it hurt just as much.

Kory and Jason shared a private smile over the tub and He couldn’t stand to wait anymore. He didn’t know what would happen to him when they said no, but he didn’t care, it would hurt far less than trying to keep everything inside him.

Roy moved first, barely touching Jason’s fingertips with his own until he turned with a questioning look. He swallowed and signed hesitantly. Fingers brought together like crab claws, twisting in opposite directions.

“More what?”

Roy shook his head and signed again, Jason only looked more confused. He made a low frustrated sound, because he just wanted to tell them. But he just didn’t have the words.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Is that not ‘more,’ Kory?”

She watched to sign again and Roy tired to remember if he’s ever seen it written down in any of the books he read so he could spell his request out.

“I thought it was.” Her eyes met Roy’s. “Can you tell me again? Or in another way?”

His hands flapped helplessly for a second, wishing for about the millionth time that day that he could speak like they did.

_K-I-S-S ? P-L-E-A-S-E?_

Roy felt too hot, and the heat settled high on his cheeks and the center of his chest. He shook his head, hoping they would just forget his stupid request.

“Hey, hey…” She said softly, turning his face to look at her with a gentle touch. “Which one?”

_B-O-T-H ?_

Could he be so lucky to have both? Had he done anything to deserve them?

Kory smiled again, leaned in and kissed him.

Roy felt like he was dying it was so good. How did humans kiss all the time if this is what it felt like? How did they have time to do anything but kiss if this is what it felt like?

Kory pulled back after what felt like hours, her lipstick smeared at the corners of her mouth and probably all over his, but she was smiling and it was like looking at the sun.

“Whoa, okay!” Roy almost forgot that Jason was sitting right there and Roy was kissing his mate like he wasn’t. “You don’t get to hog him, Princess.”

Jason’s shoulder bumped against Roy, making him turn and take in the sight of his friend. His cheeks were red, the color leaking all the way down his neck and probably underneath his shirt collar. “If that’s alright with you.”

Roy nodded frantically, pulling Jason in before he could second guess himself. His kept his hands on Jason’s cheeks and marveled at how different kisses could be.

Where Kory was dominant and confident, Jason was reserved and even a little awkward. It was slower, and Jason was slower to pull away from Roy, but he had the same smile on his lips when he did.

“Is that what that means?” He asked, Roy nodded. “Teach me, I want to get it right.”

Roy couldn’t stop smiling as he sat back and signed the word  _kiss_  again until they got it right.


End file.
